Our laboratory will continue to explore the metabolism and enzymology of human blood cells. We will continue to attempt to define molecular lesions in hemolytic anemias of both acquired and genetic origin. Where these are defined, the biochemistry will be correlated with the clinical and hematologic manifestations of the disorder, its mode of genetic transmission when this is applicable, and findings in family members. We will continue to develop appropriate methodology for these metabolic studies; not only red cells but human white blood cells and possibly blood platelets will be investigated if the clinical disorder renders this appropriate.